Disguised Love
by KillerWail
Summary: Ayuzawa Misaki is hired by Gerard Walker as an "eye" for his half brother. However, there was three things Misaki discovered to hate tremendously: attention, Usui Takumi, & Usui Takumi. It's double hatred for a certain alien. Disguising as a male and attending an all boys school was bad enough. But her worst nightmare has yet come, when she catches the attention of Usui Takumi.
1. A Reluctant Start if A Mission

**Ciaosu Everyone,**

**I believe that this is the first time I actually put an author note in my stories.**** I feel loved for all the reading, favoriting/following, and reviewing or private messaging. I won't force anyone to review since I find it a bit annoying when someone tells you what to do. However, I do like it when my readers tell me thoughts and predictions of my stories. I really appreciate that people are reading my stories and that's already enough :)**

**The idea floated around my head when I was rewatching one of the Maid Sama episodes where Misaki was dressed up as a dude. I hope you guys like the first chapter. Gerard may seem evil in this story but really, I think he's a pretty decent guy. He was also supposed to have a face full of charms since he's supposed to look like Takumi.**

**Anyways, have fun reading! Feel free to tell me your thoughts on this story. I also updated my profile to those of you who actually view profiles.**

* * *

**Reluctant Start Of A Mission **

Ayuzawa Misaki was clever, independent, and beautiful. Too beautiful... for a _male_. Or she was supposed to be one, in this mission at least. She took her black leather notebook out from her backpack and took the picture out, an unresistant face full of charms stared right back at her with his clear green orbs. His golden bangs covered a bit of his piercing eyes, and even as a picture this man seemed troublesome. Every detail of his face was carved into her mind easily. She glanced at the man's recognizable features one last time before setting out to find her target.

* * *

Flashback...

"Satsuki-san?" Misaki called after knocking on the great oak doors.

"Come in, Misaki," came Satsuki's reply.

Misaki quickly let herself in and turned to see Satsuki-san and another dark-haired man's back faced to her. His height was about 184cm, he's fit but seems to have a frail posture, Misaki thought.

"Sit," Satsuki said while holding up a glass of wine. Misaki obeyed her oders and waited for further instructions. "Misaki, the son of a good friend of mine spoiled me with this wonderful wine," chuckled Satsuki. "Why don't you try some?"

Misaki thought for a moment, then poured herself some wine in an empty wine glass. She held the glass up to her nose and briefly sniffed it, and put it down.

"Why did you stop?" Satsuki asked.

"I'm underage, ma'm."

Satsuki laughed softly, "Ah, reasonable excuse. But, is this good wine or not?" Satsuki tested.

"It is ma'm," answered Misaki confidently, "It's an Opus One wine from the year 1963."

"Made in?" Satsuki was not satisfied at her incomplete answer.

"The United States of America, California, Napa Valley."

"Are you confident about your answer?" Satsuki tried to waver Misaki's confidence.

"I am sure. Only the sun in California can produce such fragrance within grapes."

Satsuki smiled. "Well done dear, why don't we toast?" She raised her glass.

Misaki stayed still. "I am sorry but I am afraid that I cannot toast with you, Satsuki-san."

"Oh? Why's that?" Satsuki asked, eyebrows lifted.

"I am underage."

There was silence.

"That... is not a legal excuse, dear," Satsuki replied.

Misaki twirled her expensive wine in her hands and sighed. "Satsuki-san, unless you want to poison me with your sleeping pills you put in here, I would not want to toast," Misaki smirked.

Satsuki laughed. "See Gerard? I told you she wouldn't disapoint me. After all, she is my star student."

The man who stared at the window turned around, revealing his dazzling features. His forest green eyes scanned Misaki from head to toe, but Misaki didn't seem to care. "Ah, so this is the famous lady-in-training Ayuzawa Misaki?" He recognized Misaki and grinned satisfyingly. "Interesting. A looker too, isn't she?"

Satsuki smiled and nodded.

Misaki was just confused. "Excuse me?"

"Misaki, congradulations, you have passed your final exam," Satsuki explained.

"But..." Misaki pondered, "Isn't it taken next year?"

"Well, yes. But you're a different case."

"So... I'm graduating one year early? Where do I go after this?"

"Do not worry, dear," Satsuki laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Gerard here and I have other plans for you."

* * *

"Wait. So you want me to seduce your brother? What the hell-" Misaki was cut off by Satsuki's don't-you-ever-swear glare. "I mean... What is your goal and purpose of this?"

Gerard looked at Satsuki, "Satsuki-san, you may be dismissed. I believe I want to talk to this young lady alone." Although she was reluctant Satsuki left the room. The echo of the click of the closed door never sounded so loud in Misaki's ears. She stared at the distance wealthy bastard before her.

"You see, my brother is a little... troublesome. I have eyes on him 24/7, but he always escapes. That is why I have to plant an undercover watcher," Gerard continued, "Anyways, just watch him for two years and bam!" He made a sarcastic motion, "As the largest business leader in both Europe and Asia, I can create any possible golden opportunity for you. I thought you would be a great prodigy... in law I suppose?"

Misaki's heart was not wavered by Gerard's glorious rewards. "No thank you, Mr. Walker. I have my own pride and ego. I can't just go around stalking and spying on your brother just for those opportunities you say of. I'd rather create them on my own."

Gerard merely smirked. "I see. You're the willful kind," he touched Misaki's face, but she moved away.

"Please refrain from touching me," she said calmly. Ugh, so not only he's some creepo that plants spies for his brother, but also a pervert? Misaki thought.

Gerard chuckled. "I had your background checked, Ayuzawa Misaki. The only reason you and your sisters were accepted in this academy was because Satsuki and your mother had close bonds. You realize that... your decision affects everyone around you?"

"What do you mean?" Misaki's eyes narrowed at the man.

"I heard that you don't have a father, Misaki-san. You and your sister was raised alone by your mother until she fell ill. I suppose the part time jobs you work are for the medical fees?" Gerard asked.

Misaki pursed her lips and stayed silent.

"As the heir of the Walker Corp., I am capable of finding the best doctors in the world for your mother. And of course, I know your little expeditions and research however, with the help of me, finding one person on this planet isn't hard."

Misaki's eyes widened. Misaki had never had a father, and never understood the bonds of a father and daughter, but she still wanted to find her anonymous father. Although she grew to hate the man whenever she saw her mother work so hard, she still wanted to find that man. And her hatred began to grow on other males too. Pretty soon, she hated every male in the human population whereas she also went to the famous elite all girl's academy Satsuki opened. But no one ever knew that she was searching for her father. She glared at Gerard, who pressed a button on a remote. The lights fell dark and widescreen showed Misaki's profile.

"Also, your dear aunt Satsuki's school isn't doing well. And the Walker Corp. is the only investor that is willing to invest into this unprofitable investment," Gerard continued.

Misaki bit her lip. Even Satsuki?

"And if you don't cooperate with me, I have another backup to replace you," Gerard smirked. The screen changed into Ayuzawa Suzuna's profile. Misaki stared intently at her sister's picture.

"You... wouldn't dare to blackmail me," the infuriated Misaki spat.

"Hmm?"

"You stooped so low, Gerard Walker. I'll get back at you one day," Misaki's angry, honey amber eyes met Gerard's calm, green ones.

"Ah. I did stoop low didn't I? But you know, being successful businessmen isn't easy, so sometimes we may have to get our hands dirty," Gerard said.

"Tch."

"So... your answer, Ayuzawa Misaki?" Gerard tested. He placed an plane ticket on the table and slid it across the table.

"What other answer can I give?" Misaki said coldly and took the plane ticket. She stood up and walked out the room rudely, without bidding Gerard any kind of farewell. After the door slammed shut. A huge grin stretched across Gerard Walker's face. "This, will be interesting."

* * *

"Misaki!" Satsuki's panicked voice called. Misaki turned around to see a teary Satsuki running towards her. "I'm so sorry. What did he tell you?"

"It's alright, Satsuki-san," she assured her. "Gerard just explained what my new mission was. The mission is so cool, I feel like a spy," Misaki joked. She was able to get a laugh out of Satsuki.

"Plus, I'll be attending the world famous Seika Academy," Misaki managed a smile. "It's the school full of heirs from wealthy families. I bet I can get into any college I want with a Seika degree."

"But Misaki... You do realize that Seika is an all boys school right?" Satsuki asked.

"What?!"


	2. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes**

"What? Seika Academy-"

"Is an all boys school?!"

The two friends of Misaki screamed in her ears. A scary aura surrounded Kaga Shizuko, one of Misaki's best friends. She clutched her orange juice with such might that Misaki was scared she might crush the glass into bits.

"Shizuko..." Misaki started but she turned around to see they've caught nearly the whole entire cafeteria's attention. "Calm down guys, you're attracting attention!" She whispered as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I am fine," Shizuko stated flatly. "But I supposed we should take this elsewhere, am I right, Sakura?" A fabulous pink-haired girl sat with her legs crossed before Misaki next to Shizuko. Hanazono Sakura, one of the most qualified ladies in the school nodded in agreement.

Together all three of them walked outside into the courtyard. Shizuko seems chill in this... Misaki thought.

However, once they were out of anyone's sight...

"Do you not feel ashamed?! What in the world are you planning; going to an all boys school on such a reckless mission?" Shizuko screamed in Misaki's ears.

Oh crap, I knew she would have gotten mad. Misaki regretted telling her friends. "Shizuko, calm down. It's only for two years."

"TWO YEARS?! ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME? YOU'LL BE SURROUNDED BY MALE IDIOTS FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS. AND IF YOU GET CAUGHT? TELL ME, HOW ARE YOU GOING TO SURVIVE?!"

Misaki was left speechless. "It's not how you think it is. I have my own... _reasons_."

"Fine. If you want to jump into hell, go for it. I won't stop you. I already warned you," and with that, she stormed off.

Sakura stood there hearing Shizuko shout at Misaki. Shizuko rarely shouted and behaved like a perfect lady, but this was a rare case. "Where are you going, Shizuko?"

"To the library," Shizuko snorted, "where I can get some peace."

As the two watched their friend storm off, Sakura turned to Misaki. "Misaki, are you sure about this?"

Misaki paused, "Yes. You see, I have _very dear friend_ of mine who _kindly asked_ me to help him. I'll be back in two years. Plus, I'll recieve a great reward."

Sakura bit her lip. "Look Misaki, for whatever your reasons are, I hope that this is something that you want to do. I don't want you to feel forced. And if you are in any financial crisis, don't be afraid to ask me or Shizuko. I'll ask my father-"

"Sakura, it's alright. I'm sorry that I'm keeping the reason secret, but I really want you both to support me. And you know that I hate being indebted to anyone, especially my friends."

Sakura smiled, "I will support you Misaki, because I trust your judgement. And I'm sure Shizuko thinks the same. You're our friend, and there's no reason for me to not support you."

Misaki kept her tears in, "Thank you Sakura."

"No problem," Sakura's face suddenly pulled into a mischievous grin, "Hey, I heard there are some really hot guys in Seika. And when I think they're hot, they're hot as hell. Better not-"

"Sakura!"

"Oh, I wonder what naughty things you might-"

"Sakura, for the last time, I hate absolutely hate-"

"Attention and males. Yes, yes. It's engraved in my mind. But won't it be fun if you do find someone special?" Sakura teased.

"Tch. Like hell."

Sakura gasped. "Shh! Don't you ever swear on campus Misa! You never know where that creepy Honoka-sensei will pop up and yell at you for that." The thought made her shiver.

Misaki smiled.

"Hey, have you told Suzuna about this yet?"

Misaki's face grimaced. "No... not yet."

* * *

Misaki knocked on a certain girl's dorm room door. "Suzuna? It's me, Misaki."

A quiet voice answered, "Ah, Onee-chan, please do come in."

Misaki stepped inside and faced her sister. "Suzuna, I need to talk to you."

"It's okay, Satsuki-san already explained everything to me."

Misaki felt like she was slapped. "Oh... she did?"

Suzuna nodded. "I'm not mad at you, Onee-chan. Instead, I feel sorry because if I could have helped, you wouldn't be so burdened with part time jobs and looking after mother."

"Don't say such things, Suzuna. Two years can be short, but it's also an awful long period of time. I want you to talk care of mother while I'm gone. I'll send money back every month, so everything is going to be alright. With a Seika degree, I can go anywhere. I more like a boy anyways. You know, I bet I can beat up lots of males' asses, even when I'm outnumbered. Remember? Then, I earn lots of money for you and mother," Misaki blinked away the tears.

"Onee-chan... I know it's hard. You'll have to disguise as a boy every day and protect your identity at the same time. But don't worry, I'll take care of mom for you. So don't worry."

Hearing her sister's promising words, Misaki's tears flowed uncontrollably. "Suzuna... you're so grown-up now..." Misaki choked between her tears.

* * *

Misaki visited the hospital the following day. She brought new lilies for her mother.

"Hey mom," Misaki greeted the unconscious women laying on the hospital bed. Her dark hair sprawled across the pillow and the white sheets covered her body except for her head. Her familiar honey eyes were closed, leaving a peaceful smile.

"You must be dreaming something good, " As she saw the faint smile, she sat down on a stool after changing the flowers and held her mothers hand. There was a silence with only the beeps of the heart rate machine which Misaki took a long time to stay strong.

"I'll be going to a wonderful school soon. Don't worry, I'll take care of myself and Suzuna. I'll send money back every month for you two. Just focus on getting better," she confronted.

"I'll be back," she said and left.

* * *

"Misaki, are you sure you want to do this?" Sakura asked seriously. Misaki looked at her reflection in the mirror. Then at her long hair.

"Yes, I'm ready."

She closed her eyes, ready for Sakura's scissors to cut her long-grown hair. But the moment never came. She opened her eyes stared at herself in the mirror.

"What... did you do?" Misaki asked, confused.

"Something special I whipped up for you. I asked my personally designer to create this. It's a fire-proof, water-proof, finger-oil proof-"

"Wait, what? Finger oil?" Misaki inquired with a weird expression.

"Let the girl finish," Sakura snapped and continued, "-finger-oil proof, and-"

"Is this thing sturdy?" Misaki poked around the wig.

Suddenly Sakura stopped. "Oh... I forgot the last part..."

"And the most important one," Misaki added. "What if one of those idiots in the school accidentally pull my wig off?"

Sakura looked down. "I'll be right back!" She tried to run out the bathroom but Misaki caught her arm.

"It's okay, Sakura. I''l manage." She grabbed the elastics and tied her hair up over a hair net. Then, she combed the wig slightly to make it look more natural. When she finally positioned the wig on her head and looked in the mirror. Sakura gasped and Misaki couldn't help too. She looked like a totally different person with her newly "cropped" hair. It was black to match her natural hair color and showed her fragile frame very well. Her pale skin stood out in comparison and her eyes seemed to look larger.

Woah.

"Misaki! You still look beautiful!" Sakura beamed. Misaki couldn't stand to smile with her.

"But if I look beautiful, they'll-"

"Don't worry, Misa. Don't you remember?" Sakura came in with a huge cart of men's clothes. "I'm Hanazono Sakura, the inheritor of the Hanazona Incorporation, also known as the largest fashion industry in Japan. What else can I not provide you with?"

* * *

After trying on a million sets of men's clothes, from goth to loli type, Ayuzawa Misaki stared at her herself in the the full length body mirror. This look concealed her feminine looks completely. The dark wig seemed completely natural and her manly clothes made her look like some scrawny boy. Her breasts were tied with white cloth to make sure it looked flat, and Sakura added a layer of fake skin on her throat to look like an Adam's apple. But overall, at least she looked like a boy.

"Misaki-kun transformation complete!" Sakura proudly announced. "Although you are a bit short for a guy."

Misaki rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm sorry for not growing taller."

"I can't wait to show Shizuko this!" Sakura said excited.

"Uh... No. Just leave shizuko alone for some time..." Misaki's face darkened. "Until I leave."

"Is she still mad at you?"

"Yeah."

Sakura slapped Misaki's shoulder encouragingly and said, "Ah don't worry. You know Shizuko, she has creepy glasses and a crazy polite way of scolding people but inside she's actually like a little girl. After all, she was surrounded by her protective brothers until she came. Did you know? They all have the same creepy glasses as her?!"

"I know."

"Ha. Next semester we'll start swimming, and Shizuko will have no reason to not take off those creepy glasses," Sakura said confidently.

"Well, good luck with that," Misaki started leaving the bathroom.

"Wait!" Sakura suddenly called. She grabbed Misaki's arm to stop her and handed her two little bottles.

"What's this? Pepper spray? I didn't think you would be like Shizuko."

"Nope. This is men's cologne. It's super strong. My dad uses it so don't worry, it'll cover up all your girly features when those hot boys sniff this scent," Sakura explained. Misaki stared at the weird expensive cologne. She was doubting if you would ever use something Sakura's dad uses.

"Uh... Thanks? But why two?" Misaki asked.

Sakura stepped closer, "This bottle is pepper spray. Don't mix it up." Misaki swore she her eyebrow twitched.

* * *

Misaki held her passport and boarding pass in one hand and her suitcase in the other. A black bag swung across her shoulders and a large men's watch was wrapped around her wrist. The Nike sports shoes make her look taller and her feet look bigger. She wore regular jeans with a baggy jacket to make her look... well, manlier I guess.

The first bursting hug she received was from Satsuki. "Oh my Misa! You're so grown-up now! And look... you had to cut your beautiful hair just for this mission!" Satsuki burst into tears.

"Satsuki-san..." As crying women cried on her chest, she patted her back, trying to comfort her. Of course, Satsuki was like a mother to her. How can she ever let her dream Seiko Girls Academy corrupt? It was worth it.

After some of her friends pulled Satsuki off her, a second crying women ran into her arms. Sakura.

"Misaki! I can't believe you'll be going away! Who's closet am I going to borrow for my extra clothes?! Shizuko won't even let me come in her room!" Sakura continued to cry. Misaki did the same motion she did to Satsuki to Sakura. As she comforted her, all of Misaki's other friends began crying.

"Oh my gosh, will you guys just stop it?! It's like you guys are at my funeral than sending me off. It's only two years," Misaki confronted. The girls stopped. But Sakura and Satsuki's lips were still quivering.

"Oh come on people!" A female voiced boomed. Everyone turned to look at the same direction. There, dressed in the usual perfectly ironed ruffled shirt and wrinkle-free pencil skirt with a dangerous three inch pumps, was Honoka, Misaki's homeroom mentor. Honoka was known for her strict attitudes towards students and showed no signs of any "favorite" students. She taught literature, history, and a mannerism such as ballroom dancing. Along with her, there was Subaru, the housewife acquirement teacher, dressed in her usual dark green dress. She taught simple housewife basic skills, such as cooking, flower arrangement, and the arts, such as music and art. Finally, there stood Erika, the sports and science director. She majors in math, sciences, and sports. Apparently, she showed off her bright scarlet coat at the airport with her matching hair today.

"Honoka-sensei, Subaru-sensei, Erika-sensei," Misaki greeted and bowed.

"I'm only here to make sure you lousy immatures don't make any mistakes that would disgrace the school's image. Hmph." Honoka said with her head held up high. She apparently knew about Misaki's mission and her situation since she did't get a heart attack when she saw her top student in baggy men clothes.

"Please don't mind Honoka, Misaki. We actually came to see our top student off," Subaru smiled. Misaki smiled back and said her thanks. Erika also said something about Honoka missing me.

Honoka snorted and simply said, "Tch. Like I'll miss that scrawny beansprout." Misaki was slightly offended but brushed the insult off. Still, Honoka still hugged Misaki when she was about to leave. "Just make sure you maintain your manners and don't make a fool out of yourself. Remember your goal, and what you came for. If I catch you slacking off, I'll definitely smack you until you shrink two more centimeters."

Misaki smiled and replied, "Don't worry, Honoka-sensei. I won't, and instead, I'll grow much taller once I come back." Misaki exchanged as few last farewells and took her four-wheel suitcaes, prepared to departure.

"Hey, I think you forgot something," a deep female voice called. Misaki turned around to see an embarrassed Shizuko and smiled. Shizuko held up the bottle of cologne Misaki "accidentally" left in her dorm. "You better keep this. Don't know what those morons will ever do to you," Shizuko demanded as she the little bottle.

"Thanks," Misaki slipped the bottle in her bag. She smiled meekly, "So... Are you going to study medicine?"

Shizuko nodded. Shizuko had always wanted to become a doctor, and she has natural potential. Her family run hospitals all over America and Asia. Despite her incredible talents, she always lived in the shadow of her three brothers, who also specialized in medicine.

"Do you have any idea of what you're going to do?" Shizuko crossed her arms. She was right, all her friends had a goal or a family business they will inherit. What heir was she? Perhaps poverty. Even as the top student in Seiko Girl's Academy, Misaki had no dreams, goals, or whatsoever in life. All her life she has been worried about her family, and thinking back, her life had always revolved around her family. When other classmates played and socialized, she would try get as much sleep or study time she could get. When other girls went shopping and gossiped about boys, she was busy washing dishes at her part time job. It was hard, but Misaki managed.

"I don't know..." Misaki mumbled.

Shizuko placed one hand on her shoulder and sighed, "I knew it. You always put others before yourself." She smiled, "You know, it'll be waste to not have a dream. For once, think about your dreams, not your what others tell you should do. For once, think about yourself." And with that, Shizuko hugged Misaki. "Where's Suzuna?"

"She couldn't make it since she had a class, but we exchanged goodbyes earlier. So... You're not mad anymore?"

"Silly, why would I be mad? If this is your decision, then as I friend I would support you however I can," Shizuko said softly. Misaki could feel that Shizuko had dropped her usual cold, arrogant mask and replaced it with her true heart.

Misaki pulled away with teary eyes. After another ten minutes of comforts and farewells, Misaki was finally going through the security stage. She looked back at her friends, mentors, and classmates. They were all there for her. She smiled faintly to herself.

_They are such a crazy yet wonderful bunch. They're my... family._


	3. Room Partners

**Ciaosu!**

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. And for those of you didn't know, I did change my username into KillerWail. Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

**Room Partner**

Ayuzawa Misaki was clever, independent, and beautiful. Too beautiful... for a _male_. Or she was supposed to be one, in this mission at least. She took her black leather notebook out from her backpack and took the picture out, an unresistant face full of charms stared right back at her with his clear green orbs. His golden bangs covered a bit of his piercing eyes, and even as a picture this man seemed troublesome. Every detail of his face was carved into her mind easily. She glanced at the man's recognizable features one last time before setting out to find her target.

She dragged her tiny four-wheeled suitcase outside while remembering the warnings Gerard gave her. _He doesn't like women. He hates crowds, people, and anything unclean. He'll usually hang out in quiet places. Don't worry, you'll recognize him right away... he has his special features. _Misaki walked out the automatic doors and got a taxi.

The cigarette scented car made Misaki's thoughts go back to reality. "Seika Academy please," she told the driver.

"No problem," the dark-haired driver answered. Misaki stared a thte back of the driver's head. It felt like forever to see another one of her kind, Japanese. Seiko Academy was an international prestigious school which made sure to install at least six or more languages into their graduates' heads. It's been forever since Misaki stepped out of school grounds, except when she went to work at her part time jobs.

Misaki took some time to relax and leaned back on the seat. The fourteen hour flight was surely tiring. She decided to take a little nap...

* * *

"Young man? Wake up," the driver called. "We're here."

Misaki was confused at the "young man" but remembered that she was dressed up as a boy. Misaki then thanked the driver and payed the fee. She quickly hopped out of the car and was greeted by a building _very similar_ to Seiko. Seika Academy.

Misaki took no time to admire the grand main gate, with Seika All Boys Academy etched in gold on the top. She went straight in and decided to find the office building first. It was easy to spot since it was near the main gate and clearly said "office". She went inside and greeted the secretary and introduced herself. The secretary led her to a special teacher's office to finish some final touches of fer transfer, since she was a special transfer honor student.

There, Misaki met Yamamoto Fuji, the headmaster of Seika. He was quite a bubbly and optimistic man that reminded Misaki of someone... Satsuki. She quickly got along with Yamamoto and got her schedule, dorm card, and a school map. She was told to report at class 2-2 (which appears to be her homeroom) in the East block after she had settled in her dorm. She glanced at her "manly" watch. 5:42 A.M. She then glanced at the brightening sky outside. No wonder the school was that quiet, it was the crack of dawn, and an ungodly hour. She then inspected the school map.

The school campus consisted an entire hill. Therefore, the students had plenty of space. There were four main buildings, north, south, east, and west blocks. Each block have different majors and classes depending on the levels and age. There was three dorm buildings each at South, East, and West (West dorms are for the primary boys, South for the secondary boys, and finally the East for high school boys). The North consisted the main office/staff building and the main cafeterias and gyms.

With her super memory, she quickly analyzed the entire campus. She was so concentrated to not get lost, but a bump on something hard caused her to trip over. However with her many years of Akido practice she quickly maintained her image by not tripping in front of a stranger. She flipped her head at the stranger who seemed to have no eyes. Instead she was greeted by a pair of annoyed green orbs. The man seemed uninterested, annoyed, and bored. His golden messy hair covered a bit of his intimidating eyes. His well built body made him look like some famous model. He had his earphones on and was bit sweaty in a simple gray T-shirt with a pair of dark shorts.

Somehow... the guy looks familiar... but Misaki was too pissed to remember.

"Hey you! Don't you have eyes?" Misaki yelled at the man. The attractive man shrugged and and turned to leave. Misaki grabbed him by the shoulder and yanked one of his earphones off. "Listen to someone when they're talking to you!"

Now the man seemed really annoyed. He gave Misaki an irritated look, but soon a mischievous grin stretched across his face.

"What's so funny? Hey, you should apologize when you bump into someone," Misaki crossed her arms.

The man smirked. He walked towards Misaki and made a rude hand gesture of from the top of his head to the air on top of Misaki's head, clearly making fun of Misaki's height.

"Quite short for a man, beansprout."

Misaki's eyebrows twitched. Her angry amber eyes burned holes at the man. But she reminded herself of to keep her cool.

"Well, if your parents have ever taught you any manners, I suppose that they have taught you to apologize when you did something wrong."

The man's face darkened. "Listen newbie, don't stick your head into troubles. With that attitude of your's, I bet you won't even survive for less than a month."

"We'll see about that, Mr. Snob. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get going," Misaki declared. She didn't care if that jerk didn't apologize. Since the school was so large, she doubts that she'll even see that guy ever again.

She quickly walked passed him, not knowing that the man was right behind her. She reached the stairs and dragged her suitcase up. When she noticed the man, she sighed. "Hey stalker, stop following me."

"What makes you think I'm stalking you?" He smirked playfully. "My dorm is this way too."

Misak stayed quiet, not knowing that her suitcase was being damaged by the stairs.

1

2

3

4

Crack. Her suitcase cracked open and her belongings flew splattered down the stairs. Misaki stared in horror. She reminded herself to never buy those cheap suitcases ever again.

She nearly jumped down the stairs and darted for her belongings. As she gathered her clothes, the man walked down the stairs slowly. He picked up a clear plastic pouched and stared at the necklace stored inside. It was silver chain with a ring attached to it. His snapped out of his trance when Misaki snatched it from his hands.

"Where did you get that?" The man asked.

"Tch."

"Answer me," the man demanded.

"I have no obligation to answer you."

"Answer my question." The man's tone changed completely into a blank face. He stared at Misaki. Misaki brushed his demands away and pushed her bangs out of the way, letting the man getting a clear glimpse of her amber eyes. The man caught her arms when she turned to leave.

"What is your problem?" Misaki said out of annoyance.

"Do you have a sister?" The man asked.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy?! _"No. And would you please let my hand go, you'll make a wrong impression."

The man looked at the position they were in (which was way to friendly for two guys). He let go of her hand and backed away. The man watched as Misaki stuffed her belongings back in her cracked suitcase and carried it up the stairs. _No way, they're too alike..._

* * *

Misaki scanned her card on the door's sensor and with a beep, the door propped open. She walked inside the spacious room which was decorated... in complete white. There were two large beds on the opposite side of the room and had and enormous white bookshelf separating them, creating lots of privacy for each other.

One side of the room was clearly inhabited. Misaki looked at that side of the room. The enormous bed had white sheets, four white pillows, and two white fashionable bed stools, each with a white lamp, on wither side of the bed. The left bed stool had a single white alarm. The modern study desk was white, with a white lamp and a matching white leather spinning chair. There was a single apple mac air on the desk and papers about some intricate computer program commands. Thought there were signs of pencil writing, there wasn't a single eraser shaving. A neat white pencil tin was filled with perfect sharpened pencils. Misaki stopped herself from poking around her dorm room partner's things. It was impolite, she reminded herself. Though she wondered if there was really a such... clean and fastidious person. The walls were white, with only several large picture frames of beautiful architecture and landscapes, all in black and white. She didn't dare to look in the white closet.

After inspecting the room, she went to her own side of the room, which was empty and white. She rolled her sleeves up and said, "Time to get this room decorated."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, her side of the room was... very colorful compared to the other side. She decorated the walls with many pictures she took (she loved photography) and changed her bed sheets into her own - simple honey colored bed sheets. Her many book and notebook were in the drawers, her desk and the huge bookshelf. She put some little decorations on her desk, bed stools, and here and there. Overall, her side was very... colorful. She then walked further down the room and found a simple bathroom with two sinks, one shower, one bathtub, and one high tech toilet. The bathroom walls were tiles of white - once again.

She put a few of her toiletries next a white cup and electric toothbrush. She stared around the place... It was sure nice to have such a clean and organized partner. She expected sharing a room with a boy would be similar to hell, but this was... different.

She then took a quick shower and changed into her Seika uniform after bounding her breast. The Seika uniform included fancy khakis and a nice, crisp white shirt. They had a green suit on the outside topped off with a red tie. Misaki then fixed on her wig and brushed her teeth. She stared at the little plastic pouch and the necklace inside.

_I almost lost it today. It would be better to keep it were I can constantly keep watch of it..._

She played around with the ring necklace in her hands and wore it around her neck. She smiled at the signature engraved around the ring band. _Usui T._

With that, she picked up the picture of her target and stuffed it in her pocket.

_Wait a minute..._

She took the picture out and scanned the picture again and again. _Shit._

_That guy... That's the guy I bumped into! No wonder he looked familiar! Ah, shit! I'm sure he hates me now! How can I spy on someone that hates me?! What have I done! _Misaki mentally scolded herself she walked outside and sat on her bed.

Just then, a beep was heard from the door. Misaki turned around to see a sweaty blonde with the same malicious green eyes. Like jewels. More so like emerald orbs. And Misaki restrained herself from screaming.

"Ah, look who we have here? Beansprout."

* * *

**So everyone, how'd do you like my new chapter? I got really annoyed when an idiot at school dared to call me a beansprout today, so I just decided to add this little detail in. Tell me whatever you think, review if you like, whatsoever. **


	4. Ostrich Boy And POSA

**Hello Everyone!**

**Sorry for the late update. I have an excuse this time! I am currently moving to this new neighborhood I have absolutely no idea about! How fun and engaging! **

**Anyways, happy reading! **

**-KW**

* * *

**Ostrich Boy and Perverted Outer Space Alien!**

Misaki nearly fell off the bed.

"W-What are you doing here?!" She stammered.

The blonde gracefully strolled over to her. "Isn't it obvious? This is my dorm room. I should be the one asking you that question."

Misaki's mind nearly exploded. _God dammit. So this was Gerard's idea? Keeping me in the same room as his kid brother?_

He looked around Misaki's side of the room. "Who let you in?"

Misaki showed him her card.

The guy scowled. "I don't remember allowing anyone sharing a dorm with me," he looked at me and continued, "especially beansprouts."

Misaki's insides flared. No one dared to insult her in Seiko. And this guy... who does he think he is anyways? Some princely saint?

"I don't see why I can't share a room with you," Misaki said coolly, "This is a two person dorm isn't it? If everyone shares their room, why can't you? What makes you think you're so special, Mr. Snob?"

The blonde smirked. "I'm Takumi Walker. Period."

Ah, some nerve of that rich bastard.

"Tch. Rich bastard," Misaki muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Takumi turned around towards Misaki.

Damn, that idiot has good hearing. Like some inhumane outer space bunny creature.

"Nothing."

Takumi smirked again. "I don't like loud people or crowds. Keep it down if you don't want to get kicked out. And, do not touch anything from my side of the room. That includes my books on the bookshelf," he pointed to. "I'll be showering now."

Misaki watched the alien creature stroll towards the bathroom and childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

"I saw that," he said before entering the bathroom. Misaki felt creeped out. That guy... was 100% an alien.

* * *

1 Week Later...

Life was... creepy. Misaki found the school swarmed with idiotic boys during her first week in Seika. All were rich, snobby, and stuck-up. She sighed. She then found a pair of familiar green orbs staring at her strangely. She rolled her eyes and turned to her seatmate, Takumi Walker.

"Ugh... Walker, can you stop staring at me? What is your problem anyways?" Misaki said in annoyance, snapping her book shut and putting it in her bag.

"Sit with me at lunch," it was a demand. The entire class fell silent and stared at them.

It turned out that Takumi seemed lto be superior in this school. There were even different types of rich people these days. Takumi was part of the permanent stock inheritors, meaning they directly inherit large companies and family businesses. Misaki sighed as she walked outside with mher bag and brushed off the weird stares from other... idiotic maggots.

Walker trailed behind her, like some professional bodyguard without a suit or shades.

Misaki turned to Walker, "Walker, why is it that you always follow me?"

He walked up to her level and looked at me for a long, long time.

"What is it? Spill," she demanded. These days, it seemed like he was spying on Misaki, than her spying on him. Well played, Gerard.

Suddenly, Takumi grabbed Misaki's breasts.

At first she was shocked. But then, if possible, fumes were coming out of Misaki. Her glare did not shoot daggers, but bullets of an AK-47.

"TAKUMI WALKER! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING?!" Misaki roared as she twisted Takumi's arm.

Takumi merely smirked. SMIRKED.

Misaki's insides boiled. No one gets away harassing HER. Prepare for your grave, Walker, because that just earned you a fastrack to your coffin.

"Why so sensitive, Misa-kun? It's not like you're a girl," Takumi smirked. A couple of walking idiots stopped to watch.

The "kun" woke her up. Shit, I almost blew my cover! Misaki thought. "Tch," was all she could reply.

"Well, you certainly are a 'kun'. After all, it's flat as a board, that's for sure," Takumi added and walked ahead.

Misaki felt a vein pop. Seriously... How ridiculous can this get?!

* * *

It was a nice, quiet morning of a sunny Monday. Misaki had risen up extra early, only to find the perverted alien gone, again with his white covers folded perfectly and tucked in.

Misaki yawned and opened the windows. She let the white curtains fly and stretched in the morning light. Sleeping with a damn wig was uncomfortable alright, but it couldn't be helped. It had been a pain in the ass for the first few days and made her consider of cutting her real hair and throw away the devilish thing, however, she was still hesitant and endured it.

_Well... only two years, 730 days, 17,520 hours, 1,051,200 minutes, and 63,072,000 seconds left to endure this awful life._ Not that she counted.

She later got dressed, and got ready for school. As she got out on her bike (yes, everyone at school possesses one, for the school is way too large to go around just merely by walking), she put on her earphones and clicked on the new playlist from Sakura. Apparently, Sakura had been in love with this new band called UxMickey or something. Hmm... UxMinnie huh?

The music was loud and upbeat. The main vocalists sure has done some great screaming lessons. Misaki shook her head.

The band leader was some blonde dude with lots of piercings. Misaki searched him up on the net.

The guy's name was Sakurai Kuuga, the new musical prodigy in the country with numerous musical awards. He seemed pretty popular. But Misaki being Misaki was worried for Sakura. Singers like this guy didn't seem like a loyal man.

Hmm... Sakurai Kuuga... Misaki gazed at the brown eyed man on her smart phone Suzuna gave her for her birthday (Of course, the lucky girl won a smart phone in some random contest).

After putting her phone away in her bag, her eyes were back on the road once again (yes, she was riding while searching someone up). **(A/N: Good children, do not do this at home.)**

"Yo, newbie."

Misaki's gaze turned to the speaker, the person riding right next to her. And she crashed into a nearby tree.

_Shit._

It was a minor crash, nothing big. Just a usual oh-my-god-why-the-fuck-is-Sakurai-Kuuga-at-my-school crash.

Think, Misaki. Think. Calm yourself first.

Misaki immediately got up and rode off, clearly unharmed.

"Hey newbie, no need to be surprised. I didn't know that you were my fan," the man's silky voice caught up with her.

_Oh. My. God._

Misaki turned to find Kuuga flipping through her smart phone.

"Eh? This was last year's version. Didn't you get a new one?"

Misaki froze. The guy was flipping through her phone. Her phone.

"Yo ostrich, give my phone back!" Misaki demanded.

Those words caught attention. Misaki found herself surrounded by fellow idiot peers, who all had their phones on camera and video recording. _Sheesh, some nosy grandmas._

One of the guys whispered VERY quietly, "Look! The newbie challenged Kuuga!"

This was something Misaki couldn't stand. Attention. She was planning to keep a low profile, but apparently, she's going to appear all over the news as 'Newbie Calls Sakurai Kuuga An Ostrich!'

_What a pain in the ass._

"What?" Kuuga was dumbfounded. "Did you... Just call ME an ostrich?"

Misaki rolled her eyes, "Duh, who else may I be speaking to."

"You're my fan," Kuuga continued. He thought for a second. "Ah, sorry. But you see, your little Tsundere method won't work on me. Besides, you're a guy. I'm not interested in men." With that he winked apologetically.

Misaki blinked. _Did Sakurai Kuuga just call her a homo in front of everyone?!_

Kuuga played around her phone and threw it back at the dumbfounded Misaki.

"Well, see you around, pretty boy," Kuuga smirked.

_Oh my fucking god._

"Yo Ostrich!"

"Eh?" Kuuga turned around and a huge shoe mark was planted on her face. Flashed of phone cameras were everywhere. Misaki hopped over with a single shoe and picked it back up. "For your information, I am not a homosexual. I don't even listen to your stupid UxMinnie band! I have absolutely zero interest in you because," Misaki held Kuuga by the collar,"I'm a man too. I call you an ostrich because that's the truth. To me, your music and voice is like a strangled, constipated ostrich trying away from a crazy butcher. You hear that, ostrich blonde?"

The flashes of cameras and murmurs increases at least by a hundred. Misaki didn't even care anymore. She just wanted that Kuuga boy know that he wasn't god's gift to the world. So, she had to let him know the hard way.

He released the half shocked, half humiliated Kuuga's collar and brushed her hands. She looked at her watched and said to herself, "Oops, I'll be late for class. See ya around, Ostrich boy!"

* * *

**Ostrich boy. Ah, I feel like I'm awesome at giving nicknames. Review if you like, or tell me any more awesome events you want me to slip in. Or any special nickname requests!**

**geehee (Gajeel from Fairy Tail XD)**

**-KW**


End file.
